Ozzi
by RSLFan
Summary: Ein kleiner pelziger Geselle zieht bei Amber und Wilson ein


"Tür zu!"

Mit diesen zwei geschrieen Worten wurde Wilson empfangen, als er sein Haus betrat. Er schloss die Tür, etwas zu heftig, wie er sogleich feststellte. Denn die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

"Halt ihn auf!"

Erneut rief, nein schrie, die Stimme.

"Wen denn?", fragte Wilson irritiert, kam sich vor, wie in einem Irrenhaus. Plötzlich stürmte ein weißes Etwas um die Ecke, blieb schlagartig stehen und starrte Wilson an.

"Mein Gott!", rief Wilson und dieses weiße Etwas richtete sich auf, schnupperte und fiel um. Regungslos blieb es liegen.

"Hallo Schatz." Amber kam in den Flur, erblickte das reglose Geschöpf und seufzte leise auf. "Er ist so schreckhaft…"

"Er?", hakte Wilson nach, blickte Amber verwirrt an.

"Ozzy." Sie beugte sich zu Wilson, küsste ihn kurz. "Schönen Lehrgang gehabt?"

"Ja…", antwortete er abwesend, zeigte dann auf Ozzy. "Ozzy?"

"Ja genau." Amber kniete sich hin, strich Ozzy kurz über das Fell und hob ihn hoch. Dann trug sie den kleinen Kerl ins Wohnzimmer.

Wilson folgte ihr langsam, konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was er da sah.

Liebevoll legte Amber Ozzy auf die Couch, setzte sich neben ihn.

"Amber..Was soll das? Das ist ein…" Wilson blickte Ozzy genauer an. "Das ist ein Opossum!", stellte er schockiert fest.

"Ja stimmt." Sie hob den Kopf, blickte ihren Freund an. "Ich habe ihn auf der Straße gefunden. Seine Mutter ist überfahren worden." Als ob das Erklärung ausreichte, dass Ozzy jetzt hier war.

"Du kannst doch nicht einfach ein Tier…Wildtier…hier aufnehmen." Verzweifelt warf Wilson die Hände in die Luft. "Da ist man mal eine Woche nicht da und dann so was!"

Amber stand auf, kam auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seinen Händen. "Schatz…", begann sie sanft, blickte ihm in seine braunen Augen.

"Du kannst kein Wildtier aufnehmen…", sagte er schwach. Aber er wusste schon, dass sie ihren Willen durchsetzten würde. Er würde wieder einmal nachgeben und sie würde gewinnen.

"Du kannst nicht…", begann er erneut, kam aber nicht weiter, weil Amber seinen Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.

Sie hörten hinter sich ein Niesen, lösten sich voneinander und drehten sich zu der Couch um. Ozzy gähnte, blinzelte und stand auf, um sich zu schütteln.

Amber ließ Wilsons Hände los, ging zu Ozzy und streckte eine Hand aus.

Ozzy schnupperte an dieser und streckte sich dann.

"Du wirst ihn mögen", sagte Amber.

"Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Wilson, besah sie den neuen Mitbewohner genauer an. Das erst was ihm auffiel waren die Augen. "Er schielt!" Wilson begann zu lachen, bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. "Der Kerl schielt. Das gibt es doch gar nicht." Er beugte sich hinab, aber nicht zu weit, denn er wusste ja nicht, wie wohlgesonnen Ozzy ihn war.

"Meinst du, nur Menschen schielen?", fragte Amber etwas verwirrt.

Der Onkologe richtete sich wieder auf, blickte seine Freundin an. "Nein natürlich nicht. Nur…Irgendwie erwartet man es einfach nicht." Erneut betrachtete Wilson das Tier.

Dieses schien nicht viel davon zu halten, begutachtet, nein, angestarrt zu werden. Es glitt elegant von der Couch und begann sofort seine Nase in die Luft zu strecken. Ozzy schnupperte angestrengt, entschied sich dann Wilson einer Inspektion zu unterziehen.

"Er schläft aber nicht mit im Bett, oder?" Noch zu gut konnte sich Wilson an die endlosen Diskussionen erinnern, die er mit Bonnie geführt hatte, als Hector eingezogen war. Letztendlich zog er, Wilson, den Kürzeren und Hector schlief in der so genannten Besucherritze.

"Nein. Er hat sein eigenes Bett."

"Gott sei Dank." Die Vorstellung, dass das Opossum sich zwischen sie beide schob…Wilson schüttelte sich leicht bei der Vorstellung.

Ozzy hatte mittlerweile das rechte Hosenbein entdeckt, steckte seine kleine Nase unter dieses. Wilson versuchte nicht weg zu zucken.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Amber ihren Freund und sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis Wilson Ozzy ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

"Was meinst du, wie cool du rüber kommst, wenn du ihn mit auf deine Station schleppst. Die Kiddies werden begeistert sein. Von den alten Damen ganz zu schweigen", sagte Amber.

Ein leises knurren von Wilson erklang. Ja sicher. Er führte Ozzy an einer Leine über seine Station Gassi.

Ozzy richtete sich auf, stemmte seine Vorderpfoten gegen den Unterschenkel von Wilson, blickte treuherzig hoch.

"Sollte ich irgendwo eine Pfütze oder Haufen sehen, so fliegt er. Klar?"

Amber strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, umarmte Wilson.

"Danke dir! Ich liebe dich!" Sie küsste ihn kurz, löste sich dann von Wilson und ging in die Hocke.

"Na habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Wir bekommen ihn immer rum." Liebevoll strich sie über das Fell von Ozzy.

Und so zog ein neuer Bewohner bei ihnen ein.


End file.
